Pokemon: Tropical Island
by Mogutan The Great
Summary: The story about spooky the mimikyu, honey the bewear and prince the manaphy on their adventures on the pokemon only island, while trying to survive skull the banette
1. Prologue: Spooky

It was late at night on the pokemon island, the perfect place for pokemon to call home, the calm relaxing waters, the tropical delicious fruit that grew on the trees, the camp for young pokemon to train, the dock to travel to far away islands, a nursing camp for pregnant pokemon and don't forget the wild jungle, but there was one place everyone was told to stay away from, the cave, in this cave was an evil beast some said, some said a portal to hell, but nobody knew. "What do you want from me!?" a voice yelled, a light turned on to reveal a mimikyu tied to a rock, a banette walked out into the light, "The truth" it replied, "I don't know what your talking about you crazy freak!" yelled the mimikyu, the banette walked over to a cubone fossil and picked up the skull, it placed it on it's head, "Your origin, then i will take the ones you love" "The only one i loved was lost, now leave me alone!" the mimikyu replied, "but if it is the only way i can make you leave, then here you go." it replied, in the deep part of the forest, a trainer walked looking for the gym, "only 1% chance of finding a pokemon here" he said to himself, a mimikyu popped out of the bushes, without it looking, the trainer threw a pokeball and caught it, after tons of gyms being won, winning almost every league, the trainer started to get selfish, the mimikyu getting worried ignored him the next battle, causing his trainer to lose the league, the trainer hopped onto a boat and ended up on the pokemon only island, the pokeball was thrown onto a rock, and shattered, the mimikyu appeared. "YOU'RE HOPELESS! I HOPE YOU STARVE AND NEVER HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!" the trainer yelled and ran off, that day, the mimikyu swore to get revenge on all trainers, but now here he was, tied to a rock, "You were smart..." the banette said, and walked off, "I need to get out of here" it said, it knocked the rock over and rolled to some broken glass, it cut the rope on it and ran out of the cave, but feared what the banette had said.


	2. Honey Ruins Everything

A manaphy and a bewear walked through the forest, the manaphy being nicknamed Prince and the bewear being nicknamed Honey. "I think if you put some honey in with the berries it should work" the bewear said after hearing about Prince helping make a cure for a strange illness, "I don't know, it might make it worse make others mad and other stuff" the manaphy replied, "But it should work." it said, it then put some honey in a jar with some juice from berries, water and all types of heals. the bewear and manaphy walked into a cave, "now punch that rock" the manaphy said, "but i'm weak" the bewear replied, "JUST DO IT" the manaphy yelled startling the bewear and making it fall through a wall leading to an area with a bunch of pokemon, the pokemon looked like they couldn't take pain, they had grown weird tentacles and a weird glass hat thing, the bewear gasped and ran off crying, the manaphy poured the substance into some holes and stepped away from the mutants. "Eat up" it said, the pokemon started to eat but felt more pain and continued to grow things, the manaphy gasped and ran off, chasing after the bewear, "stop!" it yelled out when it caught up but the bewear continued to run, the floor broke below it but the manaph grabbed the bewear's hand. "Let me go! i deserve to die!" the bewear yelled but the manaphy refused, the manaphy slipped and fell into the darkness below, the bewear grabbed a rock but broke it and followed, a mimikyu walked into the cave and looked at the hole, "Seriously?" it said to itself, it took some extra parts of it's costume off and made a rope, it then tied the rope to a boulder and tossed it down the hole, the bewear climbed up with a manaphy holding on to it's back, "well we need to go, skull is close and-" before the mimikyu could finish it's sentence, it turned and saw a giant, bleeding banette with holes in it wearing a skull.


End file.
